Loud like love
by Vertraymer
Summary: Il y avait ces jours. Ces jours où tout allait bien. Et les autres. Où les cris, les larmes, les dégâts étaient juste trop nombreux pour être comptés. Mais ça ressemblait à l'amour, oui - c'était aussi violent, puissant, bruyant. Ça ressemblait à l'amour. Et peut-être même que ça en avait été.


**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

**Rating : T**een pour l'instant, mais va _plus que certainement_ se changer en M.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Parce que c'est toujours quand je ne devrais pas que je me retrouve assaillie par l'Inspiration, go figure ! Mais peut-être que c'est tout simplement qu'assez de temps a passé et que je suis fin prête, aussi..

Et comme je ne sais pas dans quoi je me lance, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

On se retrouve en bas, enjoy ! ^_-

* * *

><p><strong><span>Loud like love<span>**

**Chapitre I  
><strong>

_- The Scientist -_

* * *

><p>Elle arriva devant la porte et hésita une vingtaine de secondes avant de sonner.<p>

Pour ce que ça valait, elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait.

Elle avait même promis, lui rappela sa petite voix d'un ton sévère.

Mais tous savaient désormais qu'il ne fallait plus faire attention à ses propos. Ses paroles qui dépassaient ses pensées. Ses promesses qui n'en étaient plus vraiment..

Se mordant les lèvres, elle baissa les yeux. Elle, si parfaitement rigoureuse et fiable auparavant, ordonnée et posée, scientifique à souhait.

Il y avait ces jours. Ces jours où tout allait bien.

Et les autres. Où les cris, les larmes, les dégâts étaient juste trop nombreux pour être comptés.

Peut-être en avait-il assez, lui également ?

Elle ferait peut-être mieux de partir, de s'enfuir tant qu'il était encore temps. Son estime avait pris suffisamment d'abus dernièrement, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en supporter beaucoup plus.

Tournant les talons, elle recula jusqu'au bitume, prête à disparaitre, quand la lumière du porche s'alluma.

* * *

><p><em>Il approcha une main tremblante vers sa joue.<em>

_Comme pour l'effleurer._

_Elle ne bougea pas, comme tétanisée._

_Ses doigts caressèrent sa mâchoire, son pouce s'enhardissant jusqu'à tracer ses lèvres.  
><em>

__« _Tu es belle _ »_, murmura-t-il._

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit la porte, l'expression indéchiffrable. L'air étonné qu'elle soit venue comme convenu, et presque soulagé de la voir.<p>

Elle ignora la pointe de culpabilité qui grandissait en elle. Elle n'était pas venu pour ça. Plus tard, plus tard elle se morigènerait.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, elle gravit les marches menant au perron, face à lui.

« Salut.

- Salut.

- Je t'en prie, entre. »

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, dans cette maison qu'elle connaissait pourtant. Où elle n'avait pas besoin d'être invitée.

Elle le savait pourtant, non ?

Il sentait ses entrailles se serrer.

Elle qui avait été ici chez elle, comment se faisait-il qu'elle était désormais devenue une étrangère ?

* * *

><p><em>Il avança sa main vers sa joue. <em>

_Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il effleurait sa peau du bout des doigts._

___«__ Tu es belle... _ _ »__  
><em>

_Elle se sentit sourire._

_Elle laissa sa joue reposer contre sa paume, soupirant de bien-être, avant d'apposer sa propre main contre la sienne._

___«__ Pas autant que toi._ _ »___

_Il releva son regard pénétrant vers elle, la baignant de douceur._

___«__ Ne dis pas de bêtises _ _ »__, murmura-t-il tendrement, avant de l'embrasser._

* * *

><p>« Assieds-toi.<p>

- Merci. »

Elle ne le regardait pas ; il la regardait bien assez pour deux, même si c'était sans vraiment la voir.

Le silence grandissait, s'épaississait - un silence de ceux qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus. Pas eux, non. Parce qu'après tout, l'amitié n'était-elle pas à toute épreuve ? Leur amitié, surtout ?

Le bruit de la bouilloire le fit sursauter, le sortant brusquement de sa rêverie. Il se releva, mal à l'aise :

« Je vais chercher le thé.

- Bien, je prends les tasses, dit-elle en s'apprêtant à se lever.

- Oh non, laisse. Je m'en charge », s'exclama-t-il, l'arrêtant d'un geste sur son bras.

Elle frémit, le regardant avec surprise avant de détourner les yeux.

Retenant un juron, il retira sa main aussi vite qu'il l'avait posée sur son bras.

« Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas... »

Secouant la tête, elle se rassit et eut une ombre de sourire, faux et cynique à souhait.

Un de ces sourires qu'on ne lui connaissait pas et qui lui serra le cœur : il ne l'avait jamais vue en avoir de tel.

« Non, ça va. »

* * *

><p><em>Comme d'habitude, il avança sa main vers sa joue.<em>

_Elle eut un sursaut et recula le plus loin possible._

___«__ Tu... Hermione ? _ _ »__  
><em>

_Aussi étonnée que lui, elle s'appuya contre le mur opposé où elle avait fini et s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'elle tremblait._

_Inspirant lentement, elle tâcha de se calmer, une main sur le cœur._

_L'air hagard, elle leva un regard apeuré vers lui et comprit._

_Que même si son pauvre cœur battait la chamade avec autant d'intensité que d'habitude - ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pas depuis la veille. _

* * *

><p>Il posa les deux tasses ainsi que l'assiette de biscuits face à eux :<p>

« Si tu veux plus de sucre...

- Ça ira, merci. »

Elle avala quelques gorgées du liquide, se sentant immédiatement apaisée par le breuvage.

« C'est bon ? Tu sais, quand Ginny n'est pas là... »

Elle eut un petit rire, ignorant le pincement au cœur qui l'élançait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ton thé est parfait. »

Souriant en retour, il attrapa sa tasse à son tour, inspira comme pour prendre un peu de courage, souffla doucement et la reposa sans boire.

Impatient. Juste comme Harry l'avait toujours été. Ça la rassurait. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas...

« Bon, tu veux me raconter..? »

... Mais d'autres, si.

« Laisse tomber, Harry », s'entendit-elle répondre, sa langue claquant plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Car même s'il voulait bien faire, même s'il espérait aider, il en faisait trop. Elle n'était pas une pauvre chose qui allait se briser en deux.

Humectant ses lèvres, elle planta néanmoins son regard éteint dans le sien, et tenta tout de même de le rassurer.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

* * *

><p>Bon, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner - ni même ce que je veux en faire ; j'aurais p't-être dû faire un OS, mais tant pis. We shall see ! ;)<p>

Sur ce, je file faire mes devoirs et dormir quelques heures avant mon retour en terre francophone, youhou !

Et dès que je finis mes devoirs et lectures et tout, je m'occupe des autres fics, oui !

Bonne rentrée aux chanceux[euses] et des biz'ouux ! ;)


End file.
